On the run
by badassnifficorn
Summary: When wanted murderer Nick Duval goes to Dalton Academy to hide from the law, he meets someone who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Nick! Nick, what are you _doing?_" Jeffs voice rang out in the empty alley way, "Ow! Stop! I thought we were friends!"

The events of that night were clear in Nicks mind. Jeffs sobs, the shine of the silver knife, the sound of knuckles, hitting flesh. And Jeffs words.

I thought we were friends.

Well, maybe I'm getting ahead of myself.

Lets start at the beginning.

It was a cool September morning when Nick Duval started school.

His car radio blared the AM news, "yet another murder by Duval. Around 20 years old, the fugitive has killed 5 people and injured 12, he was last seen in Berkeley California. If you have any ideas or sightings please contact the police at 911. We'll be right back, for this," the voice faded out to a commercial and Nick grinned,

"20!" he hooted, "try 16, stupid news reporters." he cracked his gum and laughed loudly. He wasnt afraid of the many new reports about him. The police were stupid compared to him, Nick was in fact a genius. A evil sadistic genius who was on the run from the law. Wasn't that a dilemma.

He thought starting a new school would help him escape the police. He'd studied the pamphlets and decided a preppy school called Dalton Academy. He felt fancy even saying he name. He knew it was the last place the cops would look for him.

The idea of it all made him happy beyond belief. Settling down in one place for a while and actually trusting people, maybe. He had decided not to make friends.

He made a sharp turn and the school came into view.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized I didn't put a disclaimer on my last chapter.**

**Oops, Ryan Murphy don't hurt me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except Cigs. Unless she was that lady Nick sang to. Omg thats going to happen in my story.**

He pulled into the parking lot, and poked his head out the window.  
"Wow," he muttered, staring at the majestic towers of Dalton Academy, he slowly pulled out the key.  
Never before had he seen such a posh school. Dalton was a large, as I've mentioned before, stone building, surronded by boys, in blue and red blazers running around, enjoying the few moments before school began again.  
He opened the door and stood up, trying to make a first impression on these others, of a tall, brave, handsome person, thats to be feared. Of course, as you'd imagine, no one noticed him.  
But, as he walked through the crowds, he did make an impression. The new kid, who'd lost his blazer.  
Black shirt amid the sea of blue and red. He slumped down over himself and tried to act cool. Maybe he could be the kid who rebelled against the dress code.  
He followed a line of rambling freshmen to the front door, he wished he could lecture them and make them 'respect their elders,' but he didn't want to get into trouble on the first day.

Minutes passed. Maybe hours. Waiting in the office for someone to give him information about his classes and dorm. Maybe this school was posh, but the teachers didn't care much for the students, at all.  
Finally a old lady that reeked of cigarettes and moth balls, came over to him and said in an annoying nasel voice,  
"Nicolas Duval?"  
"Yeah," Nick said, standing up. He hunched over and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Here at Dalton," The old lady, who from now until she tells us her name, will be referred to as Cig, said, narrowing her eyes, "We believe-inforce good positure."  
Nick stood straighter and put his hands in the air, like he would in a hold up, which he'd experinced way too many times, "Woah, sorry Cig breath,"  
Cig mumbled something about 'rude' and 'unruley' and 'they should have leg irons here'then spoke to Nick, "Come along now, I will show you to your dorm,"  
"Great," Nick grinned and followed the click click of her high heels down the hall.  
"Since, we have an unusual ammount of students this last few years, we've made it 2 to a room," Cig said, with an annoying hand gesture that made it look like she was presenting him with invisable cookies.  
"Umm.. Yeah," Nick replied, staring at her hands with wide eyes,  
"You will be dorming with," she checked a clipboard she'd held under her arm, "Jeffery Sterling,"  
"Alright then Ciggy,"  
"I'd apperciate it if you'd refrain from using that name, "  
"Whats your name then?" Nick asked,  
"Mrs. Michaelson will do,"  
"Do you have a first name?"  
"Err," - oh screw it Cig is easier- hesitated, "Helen,"  
"Alright then Helen!"  
"I'd apperciate it- your dorm's just down this hall- if you used my last name,"  
"Then use mine,"  
"I do, mr. Duval,"  
"Oops, my mistake," Nick grinned, he then took to asking her, "Is this it?" everytime they passed a dorm.  
"Is this it?"  
"No"  
"Is this it?"  
"No, Mr. Duval, I shall tell you when we arrive,"  
"Is this it?"  
"Mr. DUval."  
"Is this it?"  
"NICOLAS!"  
"HELEN!"  
Cigs silenced him with a glare, "Here we are mr. Duval, I do hope you find it desirable, is already inside,"  
"Ah, great, thanks cigs! TTYL!"  
Cigs uttered a word of displeasement and then turned on her heel 'hrrmph'ed and walked down the hall.

**You know whos sexy?**

**You.**

**You know whats sexy?**

**Reviews!**

**TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I ain't own nothing, don't sue me. **

**I'm really sorry about the shortness of this chapters...**

Nick burst the door open, not caring who or what was in there. Meeting Cigs had helped calm him down, and he hoped his roommate wasn't some suck up loser. He took a quick survey of the room, 2 beds, one of which was occupied by Jeffery Sterling. Some blonde weirdo, who had a pile of junk food sticking out of his bag. 1 window, 2 desks, each crammed into the space between each bed and the wall. 1 door on Jeffery's side of the room that lead to the bathroom, as a sign marked "bathroom" in flowery letters clearly read. 1 walk in closet, more then half full with the blondes stuff.  
"Nice," he muttered, flopping on the empty bed and staring at the freshly wallpapered walls that had a sickly pepto puke color flower print. At least the bed was soft, Nick couldn't think to the last time he'd had a bed, usually he wouldn't sleep for many hours, he'd camp out on a bench, or a friends floor. He had no idea where his parents were and didn't care to. They were useless, always smoking and drinking and yelling. They probably didn't notice he'd left. Nick scowled and rolled over to stare at the other boy.  
He too, wasn't wearing a uniform, by the way, Nick had been given one by Cigs,incase you were wondering about my plot flaw, and had messy obviously dyed hair. Maybe he wasn't bad, he looked like the type Nick would have been friends with before he'd left. But now, any reminders of his old life made him want to puke. Nick felt around in his pocket, to make sure it was still there. He couldn't bring a gun to school, they'd bust him for sure, but a lighter... he could say he liked incense, but that would go against the smell free policy. He could say candles, that was the only way really. He took the lighter up to his eye and flicked it on, and just stared into the flickering flame for a few seconds, and smiled. A sick, derenged smile. The kind the teacher gave you when you got caught doing something. "Hey," Nick blinked at the sound of a voice, so caught up in the fire, he had forgotten the other boy. He sheepishly put the lighter back in his pocket, and turned to Jeff,  
"Hey, Jeff, right?" Nick asked, assuming his best No-I-was-not-staring-at-a-lighter-I-snuck-into-school look,  
"Yeah, and you're Nick?"  
"Mhm, You have a lot of stuff." Nick stated, staring at the piles and piles of bags and suitcases.  
"Yeah..." Jeff looked embarassed, "You have hardly anything,"  
Nick glanced down at the 2 suitcases he'd brought, "Its enough, I mean we do have to wear these stupid blazers, right? So we don't need many clothes,"  
"Oh I love the blazers," Jeff looked dreamily off into the distance, "It makes you feel like part of a team, you know?"  
"Oh, yeah, I guess," Nick raised his eyebrows, at least he wasn't as bad as he'd thought, but he was pretty much the complete opposite of Nick. Which irratated Nick, this was the kind of boy who went home to a loving family, and got all A's. The kind, that Nick, would murder, just to see them die, just to hear them beg for mercy, just to be able to say, "Not so smart now, are you?"

**Reviews are ever so sexy!**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for the shortness. **

**I'm really enjoying OTR, so, my other stories can just WAIT FOR A GOD DAMN MINUTE!**

**Look at them, "ffeeedd meeee, make me bettter! More people will folllowww youuu,"**

**SHUT UP SHUT UP!**

**Disclaimer: Like the imaginary greek god said: "Nothing is owned! Nothing! Not one thing! Don't hurt me Ryan Murphy for curdling the cream that is Niff!" Or something.**

"Hey, Nick!" Nick turned around, and as expected saw Jeff, just come out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, "Finally up!"  
"Why do you hate sleep?" Nick asked, criticly staring at the clock which read 7:12 am.  
"I went to bed early last night!" Jeff chriped, pulling a shirt and pants on,  
"You were up later then me, and I went to bed at 11!"  
Jeff shrugged and laughed, everything seemed to be a joke to Jeff, and it made Nick mad, "Oh, Nickers?"  
"Don't call me that,"  
Jeff laughed again, for gods sake, why does he have to laugh again? "Ok, fine, would you mind if I had a few friends over later?"  
"Can I say no?"  
"You could..." Jeff grinned,  
"But?"  
"They'd still come. They want to meet you!"  
"Great," Nick muttered sarcasticly, "I've known you for 24 hours and you already told all your friends about me?"  
"Well, they knew about you before I told them everything about you..."  
"They did?"  
"Some of them saw you talk to Helen, we all call her that, and they thought you were hilarious,"  
"Oh,"  
Nick meant this to be a conversation starter, he had to remind himself not to make friends, then after a moment of silence he realized Jeff was waiting for an answer, "Oh, oh, yeah, fine, whatever,"  
"Thanks Nickers,"  
"Don't call me that,"  
"Nicky?"  
"No."  
"Nickpea?"  
"You know what? Call me ."  
"Alrighty then Nicky,"  
Nick glared at Jeff, and rolled over to face the wall, he didn't want Jeff to be nice, he never asked Jeff to be nice. Why was Jeff nice? Why was Nick still here? NICKY? Nick scowled and lay on his back and stared at the puke walls. He wished he could burn them, sub consciously he reached into his pocket and fiddled the lighter, he could... But he'd get kicked out of Dalton, and he couldn't risk being on the news again.

**Reviews are oh so sexy!**

**Thanks for the sweet reviews last time! Less then 36!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading! This chapter was an idea, Jeff's POV that I received over PM. Who asked to not be loved by the world and have me put her here.**

**If you don't like it, Skip it! its no new story. Chapter 4 except Jeff POV.**

**Disclaimer: What I own, is not Glee, nor Niff, nor Dalton. **

Jeff leaned back, feeling the hot water hit his face. He stood in the shower and let his mind wander,  
Why was Nick so antisocial? Most people would be turned away by Nick, but Jeff found him strangely interesting.

He seemed so mad at the world, and was always fiddling with that lighter. He must have a strange back story, and Jeff intended to figure it out, no matter what it took. He shut off the water and stepped out on to the white fluffy mat that had been left, and pulled a towel over him. He heard someone in the room, knowing Nick must be up, he assumed his cover smile and stepped out.  
"Hey Nick!" Nick glared at him, which Jeff had discovered that was his normal face, "Finally up!"  
"Why do you hate sleep?" Nick asked, with a scowl, glancing at the bedside clock,  
Jeff hadn't slept, his mind was too full of stuff, but he couldn't tell Nick that, "I went to bed early last night!" He lied, putting on a shirt and pants,  
Nick narrowed his eyes, "You were up later then me and I went to bed at 11,"  
Well that didn't work, so he shrugged and let out a little laugh, "Oh, Nickers?" he tried out a nickname he'd thought up in the shower, maybe that would soften him  
"Don't call me that," Nick muttered,  
"Ok, fine, would you mind if I had a few friends over later?" Maybe then he'd warm up to Jeff.  
"Can I say no?"  
Jeff had already invited a few friends and he didn't feel like changing his mind, "You could..."  
"But?"  
"They'd still come. They want to meet you!" that much was true, they'd heard of his wild fight with Helen, that Jeff had eventdently slept through.  
"Great, I've known you for 24 hours and you already told all your friends about me?"  
"Well they knew you before I told them everything about you!"  
"They did?" Nick asked scepticly,  
"Some of them saw you talk to Helen, we all call her that, and they thought you were hilarious!" Well not truly hilarious. Jeff seemed to recall words such as "rude" and "immature" but a little white lie never hurt anybody.  
"Oh,"  
Nick clearly meant to stop the conversation, but Jeff didn't plan to give up that easy. He wanted to thaw Nick out, and make him friendly. He stared at Nick, waiting for him to give his friends permission,  
"Oh. Oh, yeah, fine, whatever," Nick looked a little embarassed and Jeff grinned,  
"Thanks Nickers!"  
"Don't call me that," Nick said right away,  
"Nicky?"  
"No."  
"Nickpea?"  
"You know what? Call me Mr. Duval."  
"Alrighty then Nicky!" Jeff said cheerfully,  
Nick rolled over and stopped talking, and Jeff sat on his bed at stared at Nick. What wasa this kids deal? Why was he so tough?  
Jeff grinned and looked down, he loved a challenge.

**What you think?**

**Reviews are sexy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Did you miss me? It was like.. a whole 12 hours! **

**No one said anything about my Jeff POV story so I decided to go back to Nick. You never know, I might do another Jeff story. I'm curious about him... Y U SO FAKE JEFFERS?**

**Anyhoo, Disclaimer: Don't dis the claimer, oh, disclaimer! I don't own SHIT!**

There was a knock on the door. Jeff jumped up out of his bed and shook Nick awake,  
"Nicky! My friends are here!" Jeff said excitedly, running to answer the door,  
"Don't call me that, and at 1 am? We have school tomorrow!" Truthfully Nick didn't care about school, he just didn't want to meet Jeff's friends, for surely they'd be just as annoying as Jeff. BUt he sat up anyways, knowing if he didn't, Jeff would keep pestering him.  
Nick stared criticly at the blonde as he threw open the door. There had to be more to Jeff then that smile.  
Before he could have anymore deep thoughts, 5 other boys burst in the room and 3 ran straight over to Nick and began to examine him like a new animal in the zoo,  
"Um.. Hi?" Nick said, raising an eyebrow,  
"Hi!" said the one with the lightest hair, "I'm Kurt, and this is my boyfriend Blaine," Kurt gestured to another dark haired looking boy, who had resitrained himself from going over to Nick, even though he seemed to want to pounce on Nick, "and thats Wes, David and Thad,"  
The one named Thad grinned at Nick, "Hi!" he exclaimed, if he were to type it there would be 10 exclaimation marks. Oh, I am typing it. "Hi!"  
"Yeah, um, Hi," Nick said, awkwardly, he had never been around such enthusiastic people. He thought Jeff was annoying, but his friends were unbearable.  
Jeff seemed to sense this and looked uncomfortable, "Hey guys, lets go to DQ!" he said, after a few moments,  
"YES!" Thad exclaimed, tackle-hugging Wes and David and laughing manaicly,  
"Yayy!" said Blaine, hopping up and down. Nick had to say he reminded of him of a puppy.  
"Um," Kurt studied Nick, with a look of sympathy, "I'll stay here, I'm kinda tired,"  
"Suit yourself!" said David, with a look of pure excitement,  
"Do you want me to stay to Kurt?" Blaine asked, hoping he'd say no,  
"Oh, thats alright Blainers, you go have fun,"  
"BYE KURT!" Blaine was out the door the minute he finished talking, followed by Thad David Wes and Jeff.  
Nick sighed, he'd be stuck alone with this dude until they got back.  
"Nick." Kurt said, walking over to Nick and sitting beside him on the bed,  
"Other dude." Nick shot back, hostile instantly.  
"Whats up? Why are you so antisocial?"  
"I just don't like..." Nick hesitated, "people,"  
"The word for that is anti social, what about Jeff?"  
"what about Jeff?" Nick echoed in a high voice, and then realizing, clearing his throat and repeating the question,  
"Do you.. like him?" Kurt asked, with a small smile,  
"No."  
"No? Not at all? Not even as friends,"  
"I don't have friends."  
"None?"  
"No."  
"I see."  
A silence fell over the pair of them, and during that time, Nick felt strangely happy, strangely comfortable in the other boys company. He felt a bond with Kurt. A sort of...  
No. He didn't have friends.

**Omg wouldn't that be great? Kurt and Nick bromance!**

**Reviews are sexy.**

**36**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days. I'll try to upload a chapter everyday. Cause I'm cool like that. **  
**Thanks for all the love. I love you all. Soooo much! **

**Disclaimer: Naught own I, Nothing own moi. All ownage is to the cast and crew of Glee.**

**Woooot!**

Nick opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was or what time it was.  
He sat up, hiting his head against the top bunk and froze. There was a warmth beside him, the sort of warmth that came from another human.  
He slowly turned his head, dreading what could be there, and his fears were right. Jeff.  
"Shit," he muttered  
Jeffs eyes fluttered and he mumbled something and rolled over to face the wall, leaving Nick, stunned.  
There was a quiet giggle behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. He saw Kurt sitting in a red chair across from his bed, wearing a huge grin.  
Nick glared and tried to send "shut up," with his eyes, but realizing he couldn't do that, he decided to ignore Kurt and Jeff all together.  
This proved impossiable when Jeff somehow ended up with his arm on Nicks chest.  
Nick lay wide eyed, with Jeff clinging to him, trying to tune out Kurts laughing,  
"You guys are so cute together!" said a different voice, deeper then Kurts. And then Nick became hyper aware of the other presences in the room. And the fact that they were all awake and watching Jeff cuddle with Nick.  
"You should totally date!" came Thads voice,  
"Thad, they probably already are." said Wes, in a tone a mother would use on an infant.  
"Of course they are! Their cuddling."  
"Shut up!" Nick blushed furiously and trying to hide his face, he shifted to face away from the other boys, and then, Jeff blinked his eyes open.  
The next minute was like Nick's nightmare come true.  
Jeff quickly took his arm off Nick, and inched against the wall. Wes David and Thad were laughing uproariusly and Blaine and Kurt were looking sympathic. As it would seem to any normal bystand, not sure that they were 'normal'... But anyway, it would look like Nick had been rejected.  
Jeff was blushing and muttering "sorry." over and over,  
"Not you're fault," Nick said, through gritted teeth, and then turning on the others, "SHUT UP SHUT UP!"  
"Whens the marriage?"  
"Can I be best man?"  
"Sooo cute!"  
Nick tried to silence them with a glare, but, these 5 didn't take it the same way as the other kids at the school, they just teased him more,  
"The wedding is in 2 weeks, we just didn't want to wait," said Jeff,  
Nick spun around and stared wide eyed at Jeff, "what?"  
"We've been dating for 3 weeks," Jeff grinned, micheiviously and Thad cracked up again.  
"Aww wittle Nick and Jeffy."  
"Ni... Nick... Jeff... Niff!"  
"NIFF!"  
"NIFF!"  
Nick glared at them again but this only made them crack up harder.  
It got to a point where Thad was laughing so hard he passed out. For about 10 minutes they all fell silent and stared at Thad, who was sprawled out on the floor.  
Then when he opened his eyes, the laughter began all over again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Niff for the win!**

**Woot!**

**No they aren't getting together in this chapter, but... Nick... JUST READ IT!**

**Disclaimer: Noooooo I doooonnn''tt ooowwwn gleeeeeee :(**

"And that class, is why Math exsists." Cigs concluded, slamming her notebook shut, just in time for the bells loud ringing.  
The class stood as one and the sound of chair screeching was overwheleming the classroom.  
Nick was the last to stand, and he casually strolled out of the classroom, thumbs in his pockets, waiting for Cigs to talk to him,  
Sure enough as soon as his foot touched the thresh hold,  
"Nicolas,"  
Nick turned around to face her, "That's Mr. Duval, if you please," he grinned, "'Sup Ciggy?"  
Helen gave an un convincing smile, "Yes, um, you haven't completed any of the homework assignments this whole year,"  
"I'm aware of that actually," Nick said, nodding,  
"Why?"  
"In the room next to mine they are partying 24/7." Nick lied, with a smirk,  
"Jeffery seems to complete his assignments."  
"Jeff is completely and utterly boring." Nick replied with wide, fake innocent eyes.  
"I'd apperciate it, if you didn't insult him,"  
"Ah, he doesn't care, he'd just laugh it off,"  
"We're off topic anyways, unless you complete the rest of the assignments in the term, I will give you a F,"  
"Oooh, an F?! No! My parents will be soooo mad!" Nick laughed, sarcasticly, "It doesn't matter to me and my parents don't even know I'm in school,"  
Helen gave me a sad smile, "isn't an education important to you?"  
"No. Bye, now, don't hurt yourself!" Nick turned around and walked back out, he walked along the halls, a strange sadness passed over him. He was sort of realizing he was alone, completely along. No one was there for him. No one cared. His eyes filled with tears. He didn't even try to hide them, and he ducked into the bathroom and into the stall. He ducked his head down into his hands and hid.  
Adults always stayed away from him, unless they telling him what to do, or watching him from afar, with a sympathic look.  
And he hated it. Then something in his brain switched and an image of Jeff smiled at him flashed in his brain, Jeff hugged him in his sleep, Jeff telling him jokes and helping him with homework.  
Jeff.  
Nick sat up and opened the door of the stall and walked over to the sink. He was a mess. He hadn't cried since his was 7, when his dad left.  
His tried to clear his tears with his sleve, and stared at his reflection.  
Maybe, he could have 1 friend. Just one.

**Aww... :'( Poor Nicky buns.**

**Reviews are, oh, so sexy**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, shit. **

**Don't hurt me -hides head-**

**I cried a bit while writing this...**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to one everytime? TO THE DIS TO THE CLAIM DONT DIS THE CLAIM**

Nick arrived at the dorm, hoping Jeff wouldn't be there, but as he pushed open the door, his heart sank. Not only was Jeff laying in his usual place on his bed, but he had Thad and Wesley with him.  
They were casually chatting and eating chips, but when Nick stepped into the room all eyes turned to him.  
"Oh my god, are you crying?" exclaimed Jeff, sitting up straight,  
"No." Nick lied, shortly, walking over to his bed,  
"Then why are you're eyes so puffy and red?" Thad asked, not caring nearly as much as Jeff,  
Wesley sat with huge eyes, it seemed to be an rare knowleage that Nick could have feelings other then hatred.  
Nick sat on his bed and looked away from the three of them, "shut up," he glanced quickly at them and saw Jeff looking worried and Thad seemed to be confused and Wes stopped caring.  
Nick glanced back at the puke walls and tried to ignore them, Jeff's worry made him want to puke.  
Wesley and Thad went back to chating, for they were used to Nick ignoring them and sitting off in the corner, but Jeff stayed silent, still staring at the back of Nick's head, it made his hair stand on end.

Wes and Thad finally convinced Jeff to come to David's party, and they left with barely a goodbye.  
Nick was glad of the quiet and he rolled over on his bed to face Jeffs bed. Half of him wished Jeff was still here,  
Then he remembered, he hated Jeff.  
His eyes filled with tears again, and he suffered in the silence. Until.. the phone rang.  
Expected it to be someone for Jeff, he answered sullenly,  
"Hello, this is Nick."  
"Nicccoolass," a slightly slurred, mocking voice shot through the phone, and Nick froze, an unexplained chill rushing through him  
"Dad?" he whispered,  
"Where the fuck are you?!"  
"School," Nick said, quietly,  
"You don't go to school, you little piece of shit,"  
Nick swallowed, and he tried to blink back tears and didn't answer,  
"NICK!"  
He cleared his throat, no point in ignoring him, "Yes, dad?"  
"Since when do you go to school,"  
"I paid," Nick said, hoarsely, his voice  
"Where'd you get the damn money? You left me and your mother with no funds," Then his dad had a coughing fit that lasted a few seconds, then there was a spitting sound and then he muttered, "you little shit,"  
Nick fell silent, afraid of what was coming next,  
"You're a disappointment, Nicolas, a huge disppointment," he muttered, his words slurred from his drinking,  
"And you're a fuck up dad," Nick said, with a burst of courage, knowing he would get in so much trouble right off the bat he quickly hung up the phone and ran back to his bed and curled up under the blankets. Planning to never move again.  
The phone rang again, but Nick didn't move. He waited  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 rings and then Jeff's cheery voice,  
"Hey this is Jeff, and Nick! Leave us a message!"  
Then he heard what he had been dreading, his fathers slurred voice,  
"pick up the fucking phone Nick, I know where you are, I traced the number, if you don't help me, I will come, and I will kill you, I know what you did," his dad cackled, and the dial tone resumed.  
Nick lay flat in his bed and didn't move a muscle.  
His dad traced the call, he could find him, and knowing his dad.  
He would.

**:( :( :( :( :(**

**Poor Nickers...**

**I'm giving him depth! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Whee!**

**Reviews are...?**

**SEXY!**

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poor Nickers :(**

**Stop pushing Jeff away! :(**

**Jeffs POV.**

**Disclaimer: No.**

Jeff stumbled into his dorm, the smell of vodka on his breath and his hair messed up,  
"Nick?" he whispered, well aware that it was past 5 am,  
There was no answer, so he silently walked across the ground to his bed.  
He sat and pulled off his shoes and flopped down. The party had been awesome, he wished Nick could've come out of his shell and come, but, Jeff sighed, that was never going to happen.  
A blinking light drew him away from his thoughts. He stood up and gently walked over to the phone.  
A little red 1 was blinking.  
He pressed the button, expecting it to be another drunk dial from Thad, but instead he was greeting with a harsh voice,  
"Pick up the fucking phone, Nick, I know where you are," the speaker was clearly drunk and had a loud wheeze, "I traced your number, if you don't help me, I will come, and I will kill you," the man seemed to cherish the thought of Nick dead, "I know what you did," he added and laughed loudly and then it ended and the familar voice came on:  
"end of call,"  
Jeff froze, standing against the desk and struggling to breathe.  
He wasn't sure who this strange man was, but he had threatened to kill Nick.  
Jeff ran over to Nick's bed, half expecting him to be bloodly and managled.  
"Nick! Nick!" He said, loudly, while shaking Nick, "NICK!"  
"Jesus! Jeff! What the fuck?" Nick turned around, startled, "What the- 5 am? Are you fucking with me?"  
"Nick!" a rush of relief flooded over Jeff and he sunk to his knees,  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Nick,"  
"What time is it?"  
"Nick,"  
"What the fuck do you want, Sterling? This better be good,"  
"Who was on the messaging machine?" Jeff's voice cracked and he looked up at Nick, who had frozen,  
"What..." Nick muttered, "Its none of your business,"  
"Nick, he sounded dangerous!" Jeff reached out a hand to grab Nick's shoulder,  
"Don't touch me, Sterling," Nick said, harshly, swatting his hand away,  
"Nick, I'm not going to let you do this alone!" Jeff tried, waving his hands around,  
"Its none of your business, Jeff. We aren't friends, and you should stay away,"  
This comment was like a dagger. Jeff blinked, suddenly realizing his eyes were full of tears, "I thought we were,"  
"Yeah, well, you thought wrong, I don't want to have anything to do with you, or any of your stupid friends, just, get out of my life! Why are you so caught up on me anyways? I treat you like shit and you act like I'm a god!"  
Jeff was stunned, Nick had never said this much at once,  
Nick seemed to realize this and he rolled over to face the wall again, "Leave me alone,"  
Jeff stood up, battling tears and walked over to his bed, he sighed and sat down, he turned off the light and watching the darkness rush into the room.

**Whhhaaaaa :( :( **

**Reviews are... Sexxxxyyyy ;)**

**-T-B-C- **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow 11 already!**

**I want to give a shout out to rorold who's reviewed... a lot.. **

**WOOT!**

**-highfive rorold-**

**Disclaimer: I'm sooo bored of these already. No sue me, please.**

Jeff and Nick were awkward for the next couple days.  
Nick kept catching Jeff staring at him, and Jeff kept seeing Nick looking around corners before going around.  
Nick hated how much Jeff cared. Why did it matter? Nick grabbed a pencil and chucked it across the classroom, glaring at the teacher. The teacher would give a warning,

But Nick didn't care. So what if he got in trouble. No one would care except, Nick spat, Jeff and his band of worrisome boys, who somehow knew what happened within 3 hours of it happening, and by the time Nick woke up they were all there looking at him with wide eyes.  
Especially Kurt, who kept giving "knew-it" and "why-didn't-you-tell-me?" looks. Nick hated it. Nick hated all of it. He chucked another pencil.  
"Nicolas!" The teacher said, louder,  
"Nicolas," Nick mocked, in a high voice, titling his head back and forth, he then chucked a pencil at Jeff,  
"NICOLAS!"  
"OLD MAN!" Nick yelled back, a little laugh filled the classroom, and the teacher seemed to be swelling up.  
Nick waited paitently for him to explode, and he did, with a rush of words,  
"Mr-Duval-please-see-me-after-class-in-my-office-and-refrain-from-throwing-pencils-at-Mr-Sterling,"  
Nick rolled his eyes, "What ever old man," He muttered, he knew he'd been making the teachers at Dalton's life a living hell since his dad called, but he was okay with that. This wasn't even as bad as he could go, if they didn't keep their noses out of his buisness he'd go crazy.  
Finally class ended. Nick stood up and pretended to forget about his talk with the teacher and he strolled out of the classroom and as soon as he reached the thresh hold,  
"Mr. Duval,"  
"You have perfect timing," Nick said, turning around and pretending to look innocent,  
"If you act up one more time I'm going to have to give you detention again,"  
"Oooh, no! NO! NOT DETENTION!" Nick started yelling and then cracked up, "I don't give a fuck,"  
The teachers face twisted at his language, "Yes, well, this time it'll be longer,"  
"NOOOOO!" Nick yelled sarcasticly, pretending to pull at his hair, "Why are you soo cruel,"  
"You may leave now, Mr. Duval,"  
"Not sure if I can! The shock is too much!"  
"MISTER DUVAL,"  
"OLD MAN," something in Nick boiled over, too much stress, too many teachers on his back, he reached up a hand and slapped the teacher.  
The teacher turned a odd shade of purple and shouted, "DETENTION, MR DUVAL!"  
"Cool!" Nick smiled and turned around and walked out the door, waving,  
"NICOLAS!"  
Nick ignored him and continued to walk away.

He heard his dorm before he saw it.  
It was obvious Jeff was having some weird party, he heard laughter and music.  
WIth a sigh, he pushed open the door and walked in. All eyes turned to him right away. He counted 12 boys all in his dorm. 2 were making out on his bed. Jeff and Richard were drinking straight out of huge pitchers of beer, and Wes, David, Trent Thad and 2 other boys were playing spin the bottle.  
Nick froze on the thresh hold, and then turned around and walked out, "Bye," he muttered.

**Reviews are sexy!**

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**So heres what you missed on OTR.**

**Nicks a troubled and confused child and Jeff wants to help. Nick hates Jeff, for some reason.**

**Nicks scary dad called and threated to kill him, Jeff found out and went all Mother Bear on him.**

**Nick got in trouble, twice and got detention, which he never filled. Jeff had a party and Nick went into the hallway cause there was too many people.**

**Badassnifficorn doesn't own anything!**

**And thats what you missed on OTR!**

Nick walked outside, the wind blew his hair back dramaticly and he strolled along the courtyard.  
A shadow crossed his path and he glanced up, scared of who could be there,  
"Nick," a wave of relief flooded through him, Kurt stepped out of the shadows and ran over to him, "You shouldn't be outside! You-"  
"I'm fine Kurt," Nick said, turning away from him, as to hide his previous fear. For some reason, he wasn't as hostile with Kurt, Kurt was always asking him personal questions. But, Nick didn't mind. If he considered anyone here a friend, which he didn't, he would say Kurt.  
"No you're not, the man on the phone was-,"  
Nick cut him off, "He was joking, it was my friend!" he lied  
"I thought you didn't have friends. I can tell when people are lying, Nick."  
Shit, Nick hesitated, "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone,"  
Kurt's face softened, "Of course, Nick,"  
"That was," Nick hesitated, not sure why he was telling Kurt this, he cleared his throat, "That was, my dad."  
Kurt paused, and then he whispered, "Oh, Nick," and he gently rushed foward and pulled Nick in to a tight bear hug. Instead of struggling and making some comment, Nick went limp, suddenly exhausted from the whole days work,  
"Its just," Nick was surprised to feel tears in his eyes, "Its just so hard," his voice cracked,  
"I know," Kurt hugged him tighter, "I knew you had more then your thick shell, Nick, I knew there was more to you,"  
Nick scoffed, "I'm not worth it, Kurt,"  
"Yes." Kurt pushed him away, but held tightly on to his shoulders and gave him a small smile, "Yes you are Nick. You're worth a lot, to me, to Jeff,"  
"Jeff hates me,"  
"No," Kurt whispered, "He doesn't, he's confused as to why you're pushing him away, and I am too,"  
"I don't know, Kurt, I just," Nick fell to his knees and crouched in the middle of the parking lot.  
Kurt kneeled next to him and put his hand on his back, "Its ok, you don't need to know, Nick, no body does, but Jeff really really really cares about you,"  
Nick gave a short laugh, his walls up again, he sat up, "I think that 3 too many reallys and 1 too many cares," he said, standing up,  
"Nick," Kurt whispered, reaching up for him  
"Thanks for you're ever so sweet help, Kurtsie pie," Nick said sarcasticly, as he turned back toward Dalton,  
"Nick!" Kurt ran after him, hoping for him to return to the person he'd spoken to a moment ago. But stubborn Nick was back, and would be for a while.  
Nick pushed the peeling door open and ignored Kurt's yells, he had reveiled too much, Kurt would tell Jeff. Jeff would bug Nick. Nick would get mad. And once NIck was mad, no matter what you did, he couldn't be stopped. Thats how those people got murdered, and maybe it was weird. Okay, it was weird, but Nick didn't want to see Jeff dead. He...  
He wasn't sure, he hated Jeff. With all his heart. More then anyone, except... Well, his dad, and Thad and Wes and David and his Mom and the police and... Well, the thing about the whole dilemma, even though Nick could never admit it, he kinda sorta...  
Loved Jeff?

**GAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Seriously Niff just get together.**

**Reviews are sexy!**

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I took so long!**

**And thank you, thank you, my darlings for all the support and love. Whee!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2-12.**  
"Nicky!" Jeff called out, running at full speed over to him,  
"Um, hi," Nick replied, a little uncomfortable at his late night thought, there was no way he loved Jeff. He was straight.  
Jeff seemed to sense his thoughts and gave him an awkward grin, "I really missed you at the party last night!" he said, slinging his arm around Nick,  
"As if," Nick snorted,  
"Where'd you go after you left?" Jeff pretended to not know and hoped Nick would tell the truth,  
"Library,"  
Jeff forced a smile and stood beside Nick, quietly, while Nick mentally urged him to go away, finally,  
"Oh look theres Trent! Bye Nicky!"  
Nick barely nodded, before turning into the bathroom, Jeff knew something. Jeff probably knew about him. What he had done. And there was a certain thing that happened to people who knew more then they should, Nick let out a small giggle as he fingered the lighter in his pocket.

Jeff POV.  
After he'd made an excuse and left, Jeff ran off toward his dorm, hoping Nick wasn't heading in the same direction. He had a hunch, and was set out to claim it.  
He quickly and silently opened the door to his dorm, a trick he'd mastered after various times silly stringing Davids room, and slipped into his dorm.  
He opened the lid of his laptop and typed in,  
"Duval murder,"  
12,293 results right away. That was slightly unnerving. Jeff clicked on the first link, and began to read,  
" , around 17 years of age, has commited yet another murder, last seen around..."  
"Wait," Jeff muttered, wide eyed, quickly glancing up again, 17 years of age. He checked the release date. 2 months ago. Theres no possiable way, unless its a different Duval. Jeff scrolled down.  
Upon seeing a picture taken from the crime scene, he clicked it and scanned over the blurry picture. Dark hair, a familiar slouch and, oh shit, no, it was Nick. He was wearing the same clothes that Jeff had seen Nick hastily shove under his bed. Nick was a murderer. He had befriended a murderer. Jeff's hand flew to his mouth and he shut the screen and tossed it on the couch.  
Shit.  
Shit.  
Shit.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN**

**Drama at every turn!**

**What will Jeff do?**

**Find out on OTR next!**

**Reviews are sexy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys are rushing me too much :P -le pout- SO NOT COOL**

**But I love you guys. **

**Except Jay, if he's reading this. I don't love you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I want it. So I need it. SO FUCKING GIVE IT TO ME!**

Nick climbed the stairs, the small tapping on his shoes against the tiles was the only sound. He pressed his ear against the door, waiting to hear voices or music, but for the first night in over a month, his dorm was silent. He sighed a sigh of relief and slumped into the room.  
Jeff sat, staring wide eyed at the wall, as if frozen in space,  
Nick glanced at him and waited for him to say something, but Jeff seemed stunned into silence. Nick shrugged and sat on his bed and pulled out his laptop, he flicked it open and logged on to Facebook.  
He felt Jeffs eyes on him, but if he wasn't going to talk, Nick saw to reason to. He enjoyed the silence.  
After a few moments, the silence became like a animal gnawing at him,  
he mentally begged Jeff to something that he usually did, along the lines of, "I wonder if walruses tusks have feelings," or, "did you know that pineapples feel pain?" but Jeff was silent.  
It was sort of eerie, sitting there without screaming at him to shut up, finally Jeff muttered something,  
"I want ice cream,"  
Nick rolled his eyes, secretly relieved.  
"Do you want..." Jeff began, trailing off as he seemed to remember something,  
As it wasn't really an invitation, Nick sat, eye brows raised, waiting for him to ask.  
But Jeff just mumbled, "be back later, bye," and walked out the dorm, and the silence filled the room again.  
Nick sighed.  
Jeff knew something. That thought had hit him as soon as he'd entered the room. But what did he know? What could he know?  
Unless...  
Nick pulled himself out of bed and walked, swiftly over to Jeff's half. Which he noticed, Jeff had only just added a line of tape, right through the middle of the room.  
Nick glared down at the duck tape for a second before grabbing Jeffs laptop and sitting on the middle of the line, just to annoy the imaginary Jeff.  
He scrolled through Jeffs browser history, and suddenly, his heart stopped.  
The link read,  
"Duval, Nicolas, murder in Ber..."  
Nicks mouth dropped open.  
Not only did Jeff know something..  
Jeff knew everything.

**JEFF KNEW EVERYTHING!**

**BA BA BAAAAA**

**Yeah, I suck at writing...**

**Reviews are seexxxyyy ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated. :C**

**But hopefully this will make up for it.**

**I love you all.**

**No copyright intended.**

"Nickers!" Jeff rushed in the room, laughing hysterically, "Niiiiicky nick cicick nckik,"  
"Are you drunk?" Nick asked critically, glaring at the other boy from under the blankets,  
"Are you drunk?" Jeff repeated in a deep voice, which brought on another burst of laughter,  
"Shut up and go to sleep," Nick muttered, turning away,  
"Shut up and go to sleep," Jeff copied, in a squeaky voice.  
Nick chose not to say anything else, as Jeff was clearly drunk, as he was now petting the lamp and calling it Thad and telling it that it doesn't matter if no one likes you, so he promptly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.  
A deep silence filled the dorm, as Jeff blacked out, flailing across from the couch to the bed, and now lay in a small ball on the floor.

_"Nicky," Jeff whispered, smiling over at Nick, the blonde boy stood in the middle of a huge park, and he waved over at Nick who stood a yard or so away_  
_ "Hi Jeff!" Nick yelled with a huge smile, as he rushed over to Jeff and pulled him into a hug,_  
_ "I missed you so much Nicky,"_  
_ "It was only a weekend,"_  
_ "I know, but I just love you so much!"_  
_ Jeff pulled away and leaned in to kiss Nick, lightly for a second before pulling away and grinning,_  
_ "I love you too, but, of course, you know that."_  
_ "I do,"_

Nick woke up with a jolt, he opened his eyes and sat straight up,  
What.  
Was.  
With.  
That.  
Dream.  
He dreamt about kissing Jeff. That was so wrong. He felt his cheeks flush and he lay back down on his pillow and sighed deeply.  
He didn't love Jeff.  
Not one bit.  
In fact, he hated Jeff.  
A small nagging voice that sounded remarkably like the Doctor said, "Now Nicky, you love Jeff. And you know you do, so stop kidding yourself,"  
"NO!" Nick screamed, shaking his head,  
"Mmm," Jeff rolled over, "Nicky?" he whispered, "Ouch, what happened last night," he sat up, holding his head in his hands,  
Nick didn't answer, nor did he look at Jeff at all. He didn't love him,  
"Then why won't you look at him?" asked the Doctor,  
"Shut up," Nick hissed,  
"Tell him,"  
Nick hesitated, considering this and then dismissed the idea right away.  
But...  
Jeff stood up, "oh shit," he muttered as he took off running toward the bathroom.  
For the next ten minutes all there was to be heard was Jeff heaving and swearing.  
Nick bit his lip.  
"Do it," The Doctor commanded,  
"After,"  
"There's a good boy, Allons-y!"

**AH? AH? -gestures for applause- **

**I love you all.**

**Please leave a review, because as you know, they are sexy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This will make up for all the filler, I promise.**

**Love love love you guys!**

**I don't own the warblers. Though, that would be rather fun..**

Nick was acting weird. Like, weirder then usual. But now whenever Jeff looked at him, he would glare at him and look away. Usually it was just the first one.  
So, Jeff had been attempting to not spend as much time in his own dorm, and more in Thad's, who always seemed to have a party going on.  
Tonight, he was in fact going to one of his parties. This one was supposed to be 'THE BEST PARTY OF THE YEAR' according to Thad.  
Jeff sighed, and leaned back in his chair at the Lima Bean, his fingers strumming his half full cup.  
"JEFFERY!" Trent rushed over to him, "Jeffery, I demand you join me at my table just over the horizon!"  
Jeff chuckled and stood, "Sure," he followed Trent back to his table, where Thad, Blaine, Kurt, Wes and David sat already. Staring expectantly at him,  
"Um, what," Jeff muttered, eyes wide,  
"Sit down, Jeff," said Wes,  
"Um, what," Jeff repeated sitting in the empty chair between Thad and Kurt,  
"We know whats going on, Jeff,"  
"Um..."  
"You like..." Kurt began, trailing off, looking a little uncomfortable,  
"You have a crush on Nick," Trent said bluntly, from where he stood,  
"WHAT!" Jeff stood up, a little to quickly and half fell back down,  
"We know you do,"  
"Who? WHAT? HOW? NO! I DON'T!"  
"Last party, you konked out on the floor," Trent said dramaticly,  
"and whispered sweet love stories about you're sweet, sweet, Nick," Thad added,  
"You wish to pull him in to your arms and hold him-" Trent said, grinning,  
"Whoa whoa! I don't like Nick, I'm not gay," Jeff said, his words stumbling out on top of eachother, "and besides, he's a mur-" Jeff cut himself off, looking scared,  
"Hes a what?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows,  
"He's a..."  
Trent looked alarmed,  
"He's a nothing, I don't like him, and I wish you'd just leave me alone,"  
Jeff tore off running down the corridors, his mind racing.  
Nick.  
Nick, whom he loved, was a murderer.  
He would never tell either of those things to any of is friends.  
They all thought he was the perfect normal average teenager.  
Nick.  
It had started when Jeff first saw the shorter boy, though back then he wouldn't even admit it to himself, it was love at first sight, however cheesey that sounds.  
The way Nick glared at Jeff, the way he looked when he slept, the way he hid from the world. It all had a strange appeal to Jeff.  
But there was no way Nick would even consider liking Jeff.  
Jeff's eyes filled with tears and he pushed open the door to the girls bathroom, which was never used and he stepped over the threshhold,  
"you're stupid, stupid, stupid. You should just die. Theres no way, someone like him would like someone like you," Jeff froze as he heard a familiar voice muttering to himself,  
"Besides, he knows."  
Jeff's mouth dropped open, Nick was talking about him.  
"He's probably not gay, either. He probably has a beautiful girlfriend somewhere else,"  
Jeff slowly sank to the ground, pushed against the wall, _Oh my god._  
Nick liked him. Nick likes Jeff. Jeff likes Nick.  
Jeff swiftly stood up and rushed around the corner,  
"What the-? Jeff?!" Nick looked scared and shocked, "Oh my god, you didn't... oh, shit,"  
"Its okay, Nick," Jeff whispered, as he leaned forward and kissed Nick.

**See? See? :D :D**

**Niff 3**

**Reviews are sexy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay... this is short... but... I needed a chapter like this.**

Nicks world froze, everything stopped for a moment, Jeff's mouth was on his. They were kissing.  
Nick and Jeff.  
Jeff and Nick.  
Niff.  
Jeff's hand was moving, it grabbed the back of his head. This couldn't be real, how could it.  
Nick and Jeff. Jeff and Nick.  
Life was perfect, Nick's mind was flying, the world was blurry, everything was silent.  
Every romantic song that Nick had ever scowled at was playing through his head,  
He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. Nick and Jeff. Nick and Jeff were kissing.  
And...  
He liked it.

**Reviews are sexy. xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so glad something is finally happening! Nick I love you and stuff, but.. No.**

Nick finally pulled away from the kiss, and he hesitated, his hand still on the back of Jeff's hand. He stared into the other boys eyes,  
"Wait, did that just happen?" Jeff asked, his words slurred,  
"To be honest I'm not entirely sure,"  
Jeff gave a small smile and he glanced away from Nicks steady gaze, "I never thought that you would ever return my feelings..."  
"I never thought that I would either," Nick gave a soft chuckle,  
"Nick, I..."  
"I know you know,"  
"You do?"  
"Yes, and I understand if you'd hate me, but.."  
"I don't."  
"No?"  
"I don't care about your past, we all have secrets, but all I care about is the present, and right now... I'm in love with you Nicolas,"  
Nick scowled, "don't call me that,"  
Jeff grinned, "alright Nicky,"  
"You're unbearable,"  
"You never said you loved me too, Nicky." Jeff faked a pout.  
"Aw, do I need to?"  
"Yes,"  
"OKay," Nick rolled his eyes and let out a sarcastic sigh, before thinking he got down on one knee and put his best emotional face on, "Jeffery Sterling, I am deeply and unconditionally in love with you,"  
Jeff laughed, "weirdo,"  
A silence filled the bathroom as they stood/kneeled there, avoiding eye contact,  
"If the boys find out about this, I'm pretty sure they'll start a blog on Tumblr about us." Jeff spoke up,  
Nick laughed, a little dizzy from how fast this was going, as he stood up to face Jeff, "Maybe we should keep it a secret, they don't need to know every detail in our lives," he said quietly, worried Jeff would laugh at his cheesiness  
"Okay, I'm game if you are,"  
"Oh, Jeff, I'm pure game," Nick said, with a wink, realizing only then as Jeff laughed, how long he had wanted to talk to Jeff like this, just chatting casually, with no glares or anger. Just too friends, or more then that now, talking.  
It also made him realize how much he'd wanted this. To express his feelings for Jeff and have Jeff return them.  
Something blew up inside Nick and he leaned over and kissed Jeff, this time, both boys were more comfortable and it was way smoother. Less shock. Less confusion. This time it was only love.

**D'aw**

**Fluffy moments are the best.**

**You guys are shipped.**

**Reviews are sexy.**


	19. Authors note

This is the end.

Not a natural end, nor the offical end, but the end never the less.

This fanfiction has lost my interest and is interferring with my life so I'm bringing it to an end.

Thank you so much for reading this. If you reviewed, followed, favorited or just read it to here, I actually truly love you.

Stay cool and thanks for reading.

This fanfiction was dedicated for warblersinepisodeseven (previously Warblersforseason4), who gave me her R5ers word that it was good and Jay who told me I was amazing at writing.


End file.
